Newfound Love
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are 11 years old. The day after Peeta gave Katniss the bread changes everything between them. How will things play out?
1. Chapter 1: The Boy With The Bread

**A/N: Another new story! I'm on fire aren't I? Don't worry, I'm working on new chapters for my other stories I promise! Now, let's get on with the story...**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Boy With The Bread**

 **Katniss POV**

 _"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 11 years old, my home is District 12, my father died in a mining accident two weeks ago, I've failed to get any food today, my family and I are going to starve and die."_

I repeat this in my head, I really should get home but I have nothing to give to my mother and sister. I have no dinner for tonight. We're going to starve. I was just yelled at by the bakers wife to stop digging through her trash, now I'm sitting here under this apple tree feeling helpless. If I had the energy I would go and hunt for food, but I'm ready to give up. I might as well just let death take me right here under this tree.

A loud crash comes from the bakery and I hear the witches voice,

"YOU FOOL! GET OUT AND FEED IT TO THE PIGS! NO ONE WILL BUY BURNT BREAD!" She screams. She marches outside with her youngest son, Peeta in tow, and he has two pieces of burnt bread in his hands. It's not really burnt, just on the edges. Peeta is in my grade at school, too. I'd recognize him anywhere. Not that I stalk him, but I can just always tell when it's Peeta.

His mother slaps him in the back of the head and marches angrily back into the house. _How could she? Why would a mother even think about hitting her own child? Why did Peeta just stand there and take it? Does that happen often?_ I watch as Peeta just stands there with the bread in his hands for a few seconds, then he looks back into the bakery, as if to see his mother is gone, then he turns back and locks eyes with me. Then he does something that I didn't expect him to do.

He runs out in the rain and towards me.

When he reaches me, he helps me stand up and then thrusts he two loaves into my hands.

"Sorry about them being a little burnt, I didn't know how else I could give them to you." He tells me.

"Wait, you burnt these on purpose just to give them to me?" I ask him.

"Yes." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's the right thing to do. I couldn't just sit there and watch you starve to death." He tells me. I don't even know how to respond to that.

"You need to hurry up and get outta here before my mother comes back and before your mom and sister start to worry." He tells me.

He's about to run back to the bakery when I grab his hand, I feel a spark shoot through me as I do and I can tell he felt it too because we both looked down at our joined hands,

"Peeta, wait." I say. He turns back to me.

"How do you know my name?" He asks.

"How could I not?" I tell him.

"Katniss, you really need to go before my mother comes back." He tells me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask him in a teasing tone."

"How could I not?" He teases back.

"I just want to say thank you." I tell him.

"You're welcome." He says, and he smiles at me. I feel myself smile back.

"Now, you really need to go before my mother gets back and while the bread is still warm." He tells me.

"Okay," I say. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." He says. We free our hands and then he hurries back to the bakery.

I try and make my way home quickly, but with the little energy I have it's a little difficult. So, I think while I walk.

 _What was that spark I felt when I grabbed his hand? What does it mean? Maybe I can ask him if he felt it as well in school tomorrow._

When I finally reach home, my mother and Prim are ecstatic to see the two loaves in my hands. I scrape off the black burnt parts and then but one loaf into a few sliced and we enjoy the bread as our dinner. This bread tastes really good, how can Peeta be eleven years old and bake bread this good? He must've started at a young age. Like I did with hunting.

That night as I lay in my bed, I think about Peeta. I've come up with a nickname for him. The Boy With The Bread. He gave me a whole lot of hope today. I'm looking forward to seeing him in school tomorrow. Maybe we can talk for a while longer than we did today. Maybe, just maybe.

As I think about these things, something becomes clear in my mind, and I'm about to fall asleep when I realize it.

 _I have feelings for Peeta Mellark._

 **A/N: YAY! Chapter 1 complete! The next chapter is OBVIOUSLY the day after Peeta gave Katniss the bread and before you start asking questions, YES they do have a longer conversation than they did in this first chapter. How are you enjoying the story so far? Leave a review and let me know!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	2. Chapter 2: A Dandelion in The Spring

**Chapter 2**

 **A Dandelion in The Spring  
**

 **Katniss POV**

I still can't get over how generous Peeta was yesterday. He took a beating from his mother just to give my family and I bread so we could live to see another day. He truly is the sweetest person I've ever met. Besides Prim of course, Prim is a sweet little angel. Also, I realized last night that I have feelings for him. Deep feelings, like I couldn't live without him in my life and I'd only spoken to him for the first time yesterday evening. I don't think that's a normal feeling for an eleven-year-old but I don't really care. Is this what it feels like to be in love with someone? Am I really in love with Peeta? After a day of talking to him? Well, I've kept my eyes on him, I always knew what he was up to. I wasn't stalking I just somehow always knew. I also notice how Peeta always stares at me during class, in the halls and at lunch. Even after school when I walk home with Prim. He's been doing that since we were five actually. Ever since the first day of kindergarten. Weird.

I practically fly down the stairs and grab my backpack, Prim notices my excitement.

"Katniss, what's got you so excited?" She asks me. For a seven-year-old she's pretty observant.

"I just have something extra special going on today, Little Duck." I tell her. Then we start walking to school.

When we get there I drop her off in the Elementary section of the school then head off to the middle school section. When I reach my locker, I dump all of my unneeded books into it and head to my first class. English. Funny thing is, I have that class with Peeta... and every class for that matter. Weird right? Or maybe it's luck? Or the universe trying to tell me something? I don't know. I'm eleven, cut me some slack okay?

Anyway, I take my seat (which just so happens to be next to Peeta) and get my notebook, sketchbook and pencils out. Instead of writing, I usually sketch or doodle. I do write though, just when I need to. Right now I just decide to sketch a little. I start the outline of the primrose and as I finish outlining the last petal, Peeta plops down next to me.

"Hey Peeta." I say.

He freezes and looks at me in shock,

"Hey Katniss." He stutters.

"Is it weird for me to be talking to you?" I tease.

"Not weird, just unusual because you've never really talked to me before." He says.

"I talked to you yesterday." I remind him.

"I know," He starts. "But that was a really rushed conversation so I don't think it counts." He says.

"Whatever." I tease. I start adding the background to the picture.

"What'cha drawing?" Peeta asks. I look up at him.

"It's a primrose." I tell him. I slide my sketchbook over to him. "It's not done yet." He looks at the picture in shock.

"You drew this?"

"Yes."

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

"I didn't think you liked art." He says.

"I do, I just don't really show anyone my drawings." I tell him.

"Don't you show your sister?" He asks.

"Nope. You're the first person that's ever seen one of my drawings besides myself." I tell him.

"I'm honored." He teases.

"You should be." I tease back. "I'm guessing you like art, too?"

"Yeah," He says. "I started decorating the cakes down at the bakery when I was six and I guess I just took it to paper."

"Cool." I say.

"Just so you know," He says, handing my sketchbook back to me. "Nobody's ever seen my drawings either."

"There's something we have in common!" I say. I giggle and he chuckles. It sounds adorable. Wait, what? Did I just think that? It's not like it's not the truth, but I've never thought anything like that about anybody besides Prim.

The bell rings and Mrs. Valentina starts the lesson for today...

 **Peeta POV** **  
**

I was really the first person ever to see one of Katniss's drawings and I never even knew Katniss liked to draw until today? Wow. So that's what she does during class all the time.

I'm in my last class until lunch time and Katniss is in front of me drawing again. I really hate math class, but I deal with it anyway.

The lunch bell rings and everybody rushes out the door except Katniss and I. I'm a very organized person so I take my time putting my things in my bag. I don't know why Katniss take her time. Maybe it's so she doesn't get crowded by all the other students.

As we're walking out of the room, she asks,

"Is it just me, or do you hate math class too?"

"I hat math class, too." I tell her.

"Thank goodness I'm not the only one." She breaths. "The girl that sits next to me in math does not know how to shut up about square roots." I laugh and she giggles. That's the second time today.

We put our things in our lockers and we slowly make our way to the cafeteria walking together.

"Hey, Peeta?" Katniss says.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you think I could talk to you during lunch?"

"Sure. Where?" I say.

"Is outside okay?" She asks. "So nobody hears us?"

"Yeah, that's fine." I tell her. We walk outside and sit at a picnic table in the shade.

"I have to ask you something." Katniss tells me.

"What might that be?" I ask.

"Did you feel the shock when I grabbed your hand yesterday?" She asks. She felt that, too? I thought I was playing tricks on myself.

"Yes." I tell her. "I thought I was the only one."

"No, I felt it, too." She says. "What about now?"

She grabs my hand and I feel the shock again as she intertwines our fingers.

"I felt it, again." I tell her.

"Me too." She says. "What does it mean?"

"I have absolutely no idea." I tell her.

"That makes both of us then." She says. We both smile.

"You know what I like most about you, Katniss?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks. I lean forward and push a strand of hair behind her ear and I don't miss the way her breath hitches. Hm, she's never done that around people. Weird.

"I like how your not afraid to be yourself. You don't care what other people think of you. You just ignore anybody who tells you to do anything other than you." I tell her.

"How is that something to like?" She asks.

"It's something to like because not many people can do it so easily." I say.

"Are you being yourself right now?" She asks. I take note of how close our faces have gotten. _Don't get your hopes up, you talked to her for the first time yesterday._

"Yes." I tell her. "That's probably something you and I have in common. I don't really care about anybody's opinion of me. Let them think what they think." We both smile.

Then, the bell has to ring to ruin the moment. We stand up and head back inside. We have to separate to get our things from our lockers, but when we get our bags we find each other again and start walking to history class.

Mr. Colion starts the lesson and tells us to take notes as Katniss and I take our seats. She sits next to me in history class as well as three of my other classes. We have all of our classes together, it's been like that since kindergarten. I find it kind of funny actually.

Suddenly, I feel that shock again. I look over and see Katniss's grabbing my hand. I intertwine our fingers and our hands hold each other for the remainder of class.

Our hands don't let go of each other when the bell rings, we hold hands as we walk to our final class of the day, and hold hands throughout that class as well.

We finally have to let go when we get outside.

"I have to go pick up, Prim." Katniss tells me. "I'll see you tomorrow, Peeta."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." I say. Even though I really didn't want the day to end.

"Peeta, look!" Katniss says.

"What?" I ask. She bends down and picks a flower.

"It's a dandelion! These are my favorite flowers!" She exclaims.

"Dandelions are very beautiful flowers." I say.

"That they are." She says. "See you tomorrow." Then she walks off to go get her sister, and I start walking home.

I'm almost out of the school safety zone when I hear someone call my name.

"PEETA!" I turn and see Katniss running towards me with a panicked look on her face. I run to meets up with her and when I reach her she's hyperventilating.

"Katniss? Katniss, calm down." I tell her. "Tell me. What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Prim." She says. My eyes widen.

"She's gone."

 **A/N: Gasp! What happened to Prim? Where is she? You'll have to wait until chapter 3 to find out! It won't be as long a wait as it was for this chapter. Sorry about that. Anyway, stay tuned! How are you enjoying the story so far? Leave a review and let me know! Happy New Year!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	3. Chapter 3: PRIM!

**Chapter 3**

 **PRIM?!**

 **Peeta POV**

 _"She's gone."_

"What do you mean 'she's gone'?!" I exclaim worriedly.

"I mean she's gone!" Katniss shouts.

"Tell me what happened." I say.

"I went to pick Prim up and when I got there, she wasn't waiting by her locker, so I checked her classroom, the classroom was empty, so I checked the Willow Tree where we sometimes meet up and she wasn't there either and her teacher was gone, too so I don't know where to look!" She explains.

"Okay," I say. "Just calm down, she couldn't have gone far. District 12 isn't that big."

"Please help me find her." She pleads.

"Lead the way." I tell her.

"We should stop at the school first to drop our things off." She suggests.

"Good idea." I say. Then we head back towards the school.

Once we drop off our things, Katniss grabs me by the hand and rushes out the door.

"Let's head to the Hob first." She says. I nod and we take off for the Hob. Shouting Prim's name as we run.

"PRIM!" Katniss shouts. We reach the Hob and Katniss almost literally throws the doors open.

She rushes to the first Person she sees and asks if they've seen Prim, they shake their head. I go around asking people if they've seen Prim, and they all shake their heads.

By the time we're finished with everyone, Katniss looks almost ready to give up.

Almost.

"We have to keep looking." She says.

"I know. I don't think she'd go into Town alone, so that's not an option." I say.

"What if we don't find her, Peeta?" She asks, worriedly. Starting to panic, I can tell.

I place my hands on her shoulders, I feel that shock again, but that's the least important thing at the moment.

"Don't give up, Katniss." I tell her. "We'll find Prim. District 12 isn't that big, we'll find her. Okay?"

She nods, her eyes still have panic in them, but they relax a little when they meet mine.

"Do you know of any other place she could possibly be?" I ask her.

She starts to shake her head, but then stops.

"Yes, yes I do!" She squeals. "Follow me!" She runs off and I go after her.

I don't know how long we've been running, but I see her slow down and I slow down with her and we eventually come to a stop.

Katniss brought me to a meadow. A very beautiful meadow. She looks around a little and her eyes lock on something.

More like someone.

"PRIM!" She shrieks and she takes off towards her sister.

Prim looks up and smiles when she sees Katniss running towards her. She stands up and Katniss wraps her arms around her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She tells her.

"Sorry Katniss, I just wanted to look at the flowers!" She giggles. She is a very adorable little girl. I'm pretty sure she's six or seven.

Katniss turns to me,

"Thanks for helping me, Peeta." She says.

"No prob-" I start, but I'm cut off by Katniss wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. I quickly get over my moment of shock and wrap my arms around her,

"No problem, Katniss." I tell her. She pulls away and take Prim's hand.

"Should we go get our school stuff?" She asks.

"Yeah, probably should." I reply. With that, we start walking back towards the school. There's one thought that keeps popping up in my mind.

 _Katniss loves her sister unconditionally. That I know for sure._

 **A/N: This chapter was pretty short, I know. I know I haven't updated in forever! I know! You don't need to remind me! I'm going on a little family vacation for the next two days, so hopefully I'll be able to update while I'm there! Have a great weekend!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking

**Chapter 4**

 **Thinking**

 **Katniss POV**

 _Katniss_ , I think to myself. _You're an idiot._

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing and I hugged Peeta. _Hugged._ I don't usually hug people unless it's Prim.

 _What was I thinking?!_

I wasn't.

Peeta's a really great friend, and in the few days I've gotten to know him, I feel like I've known him for years.

But, I've only been hanging out with him for a few days, that's not exactly a good time to start hugging people, right?

And to top it all off, I almost cried in front of him! I was so busy panicking about Prim being missing that I almost cried! Katniss Everdeen does NOT cry. Especially in front of Peeta.

Why am I so worked up about what I look like and do in front of Peeta?

"Because you like him." I hear Prim say.

"Did I say that last part out loud?" I ask. She nods.

"I don't like him, Prim." I say, she gives me a look, "Not like that anyway, I just met him a few days ago!"

"Sure, Katniss. Whatever you say." She says, sarcastically and walks away.

"I don't like him like that!" I call after her. I hear her laugh and she walks into our bedroom to do her homework.

I huff, cross me arms over my chest and plop backwards on our old couch.

I don't like Peeta. Well, I like him, just not like _that._ How can an eleven year old like me even _know_ when they like someone like _that_?

I think I just confused myself.

Ever since my father died, which wasn't too long ago, I'v sworn to myself that I'll _never_ fall in love. I see what it's doing to my mother and I don't like it. She tries to cover it up that she's fine, but I can see right through her, she's an open book. I don't know if Prim sees it, and I'm not going to tell her if she doesn't because she thinks our mother is fine, I'm not going to be the one to tell her that she's not.

How do I feel about Peeta, anyway? That's the big question.

The answer?

I don't know.

All I know is that he's a great friend and easy to be around. I like the spark I feel whenever our hands touch.

Wait.

I _held_ his _hand_ for almost a _whole day_! What was I thinking?!

 _Katniss, you're such an idiot!_ I mentally scold myself.

I willingly held his hand because I wanted to feel the spark.

 _How much of an idiot can you be?_

Oh goodness, I might've given him the idea that I like him!

He doesn't look at me like he expects me to tell him that I like him.

Maybe I didn't? I don't know.

Did I just confuse myself again?

 **oOo**

These past couple weeks have been okay. I've started hunting which helps my family a lot, I trade some of my kills at the Hob for herbs my mother needs and things like that.

I even met this other boy from the Seam, named Gale. When we met, he thought I said my name was Catnip, so now that's his little nickname for me.

I remember it like it was yesterday -which it was-...

 _"What's your name?" The boy says._

 _"Katniss." I mumble._

 _"Catnip?" He asks._

 _"No, KATNISS." I correct him._

 _"Oh! Sorry, I'm Gale." The boy, who I now know as Gale says._

 _"Nice to meet you." I tell him._

 _"You too, also, I'm gonna keep calling you Catnip if you don't mind." He says._

 _"As long as you call me Katniss, back in the District, you can call me Catnip all you want." I tell him._

 _"Deal."_

He's two years older than me I think. He said he was fourteen, I'm turning twelve next month, so yeah, he's two years older than me.

His dad was killed in the mine explosion, too. His mom is even pregnant and she has to go through her last childbirth without her husband there. I can't imagine what that would be like.

Maybe Gale will fill in for his father? He is the oldest. I don't know.

Right now I'm actually just laying in my bed and Prim is in her bed across the small room.

So far, in the past couple of weeks since my father died, I've met two very friendly boys, started hunting to help my family survive and started trading at the Hob.

I sound like I'm a teenager already.

I guess I've grown up already.

I don't know if I like it, but I might have to learn to because I have to do this if I want my family to survive.

I'd do anything for my family, heck, I'd probably volunteer for The Hunger Games if I could. It would mean my family would never go hungry again. I know it sounds selfish, but everyone thinks like that. Although, some don't have to courage to to even _think_ about volunteering for the Games.

I would volunteer for the Games, but only if it was absolutely necessary, like if Prim was Reaped or something like that, but Prim's not of age yet so I think I'm okay.

Would Peeta volunteer? Most likely, even though his mother is a very mean and abusive person, he would volunteer to save her if he had to.

Would Gale volunteer? Probably not. I know, I know, I've only known him for a day, I shouldn't be able to tell so soon, but if his description of his younger brother Rory is correct, I understand why Gale would never volunteer if needed.

Why am I thinking about the Games now, anyway? They're not until next spring, I shouldn't be thinking about them until they get close.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes, finally trying to go to sleep for he first time in the last three hours.

 **A/N: Okay, so I have a lot of free time and I'm using it to update my stories because let's face it, I've been gone forever. Also, I'm hosting a Q &A! PM me your questions or ask me them in the reviews and I'll answer them! You can ask me anything you want! Have a lovely day!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	5. Chapter 5: 12 Years Old

**Chapter 5**

 **12 Years Old**

 **Katniss POV**

Today's my birthday...

Ew.

I don't really like my birthday, but this birthday is just the worst.

I now qualify for the Reaping.

 _Great._

I guess the only _good_ thing about being twelve (sort of good anyway), is that I can now apply for tessarae. My name would be put in the Reaping more times, but I don't care. I just want to make sure that my mother and Prim don't starve to death. Also, I'm _never_ going to let Prim apply for tessarae, my name can go in more times, I don't care, but Prim's name absolutely can _not_ be in the Reaping bowl more than necessary.

I know she's not of age yet, but I don't really care.

The only thing I know about today, is that Peeta knows what today is and he's probably going to give me a cupcake with a Katniss plant design on it and the words "Happy Birthday, Katniss" on it. That's most likely going to happen, I know Peeta too well.

I might as well get out of bed and face the music. I'm so glad we don't have school, I would hate to have someone announce that it's my birthday to everyone.

Peeta turned twelve sometime a few months back and I don't know if he likes being twelve. Maybe he does? Maybe he does

n't? He hasn't really said.

All I know is that half of me is happy to be twelve and the other half of me is not so happy, for reasons I explained earlier.

I get out of bed, put on my hunting clothes, run the brush through mt hair and quickly braid it. I have to go hunting this morning to get tonight's dinner. Hopefully, I'll catch a deer, though it's highly unlikely.

I haven't seen a deer since my dad took me hunting for the first time.

That was 4 years ago.

Why there haven't been any deer near the District in the past four years is beyond me. Maybe since District 12 doesn't even have enough food for every _person_ in the District, there's not as much food for bigger animals like deer in the woods?

That doesn't make any sense. Whatever.

I head out of the bedroom and come face to face with Prim in the living room.

"Happy birthday Katniss!" She cheers with a huge smile on her face. She comes up and hugs me.

"I know it's my birthday, Prim. No need to shout it to the entire District." I tease her, hugging her back.

"What are you gonna do today Katniss?" She asks. "Anything special?"

"Does hunting count?" I ask.

"You hunt everyday, so no." She states.

"Okay, I was gonna hang out with Peeta today." I tell her. She beams at me,

"YAY! That's special! Go on! Go have fun!" She ushers me out the door.

"Um, okay. Bye, Prim, I'll see you at dinner." I tell her, grabbing my hunting jacket.

"Bye Katniss!" She cheers and I close he door behind me.

 _I've been hanging out with Peeta for the past two months, what's so special about hanging out with him today? It's just going to be like any other day, right?_

Right?

I sigh and make my way out into the woods to meet Gale for the morning hunt.

When I slip under the fence, I make my way to the hollow log where my bow and arrows are kept. I grab the bow, slip the quiver over my shoulder and make my way to the meeting place.

When I make it there, I see Gale with his bow waiting for me.

"Hey, Hawthorne!" I call to him teasingly. He turns around and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Catnip." He calls back, we walk towards each other and meet in the middle.

"You ready for hunting today?" He asks.

"Yep. Although, the best thing I can only hope to get today is a deer." I tell him.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He agrees. "Why today specifically though?"

"It's my birthday today, so the best present I could possibly get is a deer that we could split." I explain.

"It's your birthday today?" He asks. "Happy birthday."

"It's not exactly the happiest." I tell him.

"Why?" He questions.

"Because I'm twelve now, I mean, I know I cal now apply for tessarae to help keep my family fed, but my names gonna be in the Reaping bowl this year." I explain.

"Don't worry, Katniss." Gale says. "I don't believe you'd ever get picked, besides, it's only your first year."

"Yeah, you're right. You probably know more about the Reapings than I do." I say.

"A lot more." He says in a teasing tone.

"Come on, let's hunt." I say, he nods and we set off into the woods.

 **oOo**

After I drop off today's kills at my house -which consisted of 8 squirrels, 2 rabbits and 4 mockingbirds-, I make my way to the edge of Town where I'm meeting Peeta.

When I get there, I see that he got here before me.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to drop the kills off at my house." I explain.

"What kills?" He asks.

"Peeta, I go hunting remember? To keep my family fed?" I swear I told him I go hunting.

Recognition flashes in his eyes, "Oh yeah! Sorry, I guess I forgot."

"It's fine. So, what are we gonna do today?" I ask.

"Celebrate." Is all he says. Then he hold out a cupcake he had hidden behind his back and ironically, it has a Katniss plant design on it and says "Happy Birthday Katniss" on it.

I giggle, "How did I know you'd give me something like this?"

"You know me well." He says in a teasing tone.

"Maybe a little _too_ well if I guessed you'd give me a cupcake with this exact design." I tell him.

"Dang, you do know me well." He says.

"I don't know if I like being twelve so much." I tell him, grabbing the cupcake from his hand.

"Why not?" He asks, I explain to him what I told Gale earlier this morning.

"I know exactly how you feel, Katniss." He says afterwards. "I just turned twelve about two months ago, and I still can't get over the fact that I have my first Reaping this year."

"Well, we can suffer together." I say, we had started to walk to the meadow where I found Prim a few weeks ago.

"Deal." He says. We both laugh as we reach the meadow.

I take a bite out of the cupcake and my eye widen.

"Peeta, this cupcake is amazing!" I tell him. He beams at me and chuckles lightly.

"I'm glad you like it." He says.

" _Like_ it?" I gape at him. "I _love_ this, this is the best thing I've ever had."

"This is your first time eating a cupcake isn't it?" He questions.

I nod and look down blushing. He lifts my head up to face him again.

"It's perfectly fine you know, the last time I had a cupcake was when I was nine." He tells me.

"You mean you don't get to eat your own pastries?" I question.

"The only things I've ever eaten from the bakery is the bread when it goes stale." He tells me.

"Why stale?" I ask.

"Because my mom usually sells all the fresh and good stuff to the customers." He explains.

"So nobody in your family has ever had any of the fresh baked goods that you've made?" I ask.

"Well, we've all eaten at least _one_ fresh and good thing. It's usually just to make sure they taste okay, before we put them on the shelf." He explains.

"Oh." Is all I reply with.

"Oh, the cupcake says it, but I didn't say it." He says. "Happy Birthday, Katniss."

"Thanks, Peeta." I tell him. I might as well get over my birthday, spending the day with Peeta actually doesn't make it so bad. I really enjoy his company, he's an amazing friend. Suddenly, I get an idea.

"Do you wanna come see the woods?" I blurt out.

"What?" Peeta asks.

"Do you want me to show you the woods?" I ask. "Where I hunt."

"You want me to see it?" He asks.

"Peeta, it's the most beautiful place in all of District 12." I say. "Well, it's technically _outside_ District 12, but you get my point."

"Sure, I'd like to see it." He says. I smile, eat the last bit of my cupcake, grab his hand -trying to ignore the shock that goes through us- and I drag him to the fence.

"You're gonna love this."

 **A/N: The reason I'm trying to update this story the most is because it's the story I update the least, so here's another chapter!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	6. Chapter 6: The Woods

**Chapter 6**

 **The Woods**

 **Katniss POV**

I help Peeta squeeze his way under the gap in the fence, and we enter the woods.

"I thought that the fence was supposed to electrocute anyone who touched it." Peeta says, confused.

"It's supposed to, but I think since the Capitol thinks no one will try to escape the District, they just keep the power off." I tell him.

"Weird." He says.

"Very." I agree. "Well, come on." I start walking and he follows.

"You were right, the woods are very beautiful." He says.

"I told you so." I tease.

"You come out here everyday?" He asks.

"Yeah." I reply. "I've gotta feed my family somehow."

"Sometimes I wish I could help the people in the Seam." He says.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah. I also wonder why and how our District got divided. Merchants and people that live in the Seam are the same, just with different genetics." He explains.

"I've never thought about that." I tell him.

"I'd help the people who live in the Seam if I could." He says. "I'd probably get a rolling pin to the head from my mom though." He says the last part quietly, like he didn't't want me to hear it, but with my hunter hearing, I heard it loud and clear.

"WHAT?" I holler. "Peeta, why on earth would your _mother_ hit you on the head with a rolling pin?"

"Because... she's done it before." He says shyly. I stop our walking and look at him.

"How could someone want to hurt someone as kind, gentle, and caring as you?" I ask.

"It's been happening since I was three." He tells me slowly.

"How can your own mother do that to you?" I feel tears in my eyes,but hold them back. I don't cry in front of anyone.

"From what I've heard of my parents arguments, my mother always wanted a daughter, she was hoping I would be a girl and when she found out I wasn't, she wasn't too happy." He explains.

"That doesn't give her the right to abuse you your whole life!" I yell. "I just can't imagine why a mother would hate her own child."

"I've learned to deal with it." He tells me.

"You shouldn't have to though Peeta." I tell him.

"It's not like I can fight back, Katniss. I would feel awful if I hurt my mom." He says.

"Even though she's been hurting you for almost your whole life?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says. "I'm not a big fan of violence."

"I can understand that." I say. I really do, too. "You must hate it when the Games come up."

"I think all of us in the District hate it when the Games come up." He says smiling slightly.

"That is true." I smile. Why do I feel like I can be myself around Peeta? I feel like I can let my walls down around him. Why is that?

"We should probably head back." I tell him. "Judging by the sun, it's getting close to dinner time."

"How can you tell?"Peeta asks me.

"My father taught me when I was seven." I tell him. "Let's get going." I lead him out of the woods and through the fence again.

"See you tomorrow?" He asks.

"Tomorrow." I say. "Bye Peeta."

"Bye Katniss." He replies. Then we go out separate ways and head home. Today was fun. The most fun I've had since my father died those few weeks ago. It's hard to believe how fast time has flown by since he died.

Is it because of Peeta?

 **A/N: Okay, I haven't updated in a really long time because I don't have my MacBook anymore. It belongs to the school I go to, do at the end of the school year I obviously had to give it back. Anyway, I'm now updating from my kindle fire, so if it looks weird for everyone reading this on a laptop,I apologize in advance. Also, sorry for such a short chapter.**

 **~ Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7: The Reaping

**Chapter 7**

 **The Reaping**

 **Katniss POV**

It's been months since I met Peeta and we've become pretty close. I can talk to him about anything and he can talk to me about anything. Being this close with somebody outside from my family scares me. It scares me a lot, I don't know what to do about it, so I don't do anything. I just let it happen. It's not like me, but I do it anyway. Gale and I have become pretty good friends, and we're hunting partners. We split up the days hunt's evenly so it's fair and then meet up again the next morning.

Today is the day everybody in District 12 fear the most. The Reaping. Let me explain.

There's this thing that was created after the the rebellion by our President, President Snow. It's called The Hunger Games. It's where every year, a boy and a girl from each District from the ages 12-18 are Reaped to fight to the death in an arena. The arena changes every single year, today is the Reaping for the 70th Hunger Games. My name is in the Reaping bowl this year, it should be in once, but with all of the tessarae I've applied for this year, my name is in about fifteen times. Giving me a higher chance of getting Reaped. It's not like it'll happen though, the last time a twelve year old was chosen was a long time ago. I think for the tenth Games.

Right now I'm getting dressed into the fanciest thing I own. It's a dress my mom had from when she was little. It's red and it goes down to my mid thigh, it's flared from the waist down so it's easy to move around in. I hate dresses, so the fact that this one is loose makes me hate it less. I put on my worn down black flats, kiss Prim on the forehead because she has to stay with our mom in the audience. Then I head out because I have to sign in.

As I walk towards the square, I see Peeta walking with his brothers. I rush to catch up with him.

"Peeta!" I call out. He turns around and so do his brothers. Peeta smiles when he sees me for he had a worried expression on before.

"I'll catch up with you guys later." He tells his brothers, then he walks up to me.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." He replies.

"Good luck, today." I tell him.

"You too." He says. Then he does something I don't expect. He hugs me. I quickly get over my shock and hug him back. He pulls away after a few seconds and I immediately miss his touch.

 _Where did that come from?_ I think to myself.

"You look pretty today." He says. "I mean, it's not like you don't look pretty everyday, it's just-"

"Thanks Peeta." I interrupt his rambling. "You don't look so bad yourself." He blushes and looks down, but quickly stops and looks back up at me.

"I'll see you later?" He asks.

"Yeah. I'll see you later." He smiles and goes to sign in with the boys while I head over to sign in with the girls. They prick my finger, it doesn't hurt that much. Then they take my blood, stamp it on an empty square on a piece of paper. Then it's scanned with something and my name pops up on a little screen that's on the device. I also see how many times my name is in the Reaping bowl. Once the lady that's doing all the signing in is done with me, I walk over to the section for twelve year olds.

I look over and see Peeta's bright blonde hair as he makes his way to the twelve year old section for boys. He truly looks terrified. He's not going to be Reaped though, I'm sure of it.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" I hear the District 12 escort Effie Trinket say into the microphone with her Capitol accent. "Welcome to the Reaping for the seventieth Hunger Games. As always, ladies first."

Her heels click annoyingly on the concrete that is the Justice Building stage as she makes her way over to the female Reaping bowl. Her hand swerves over the top before she digs in and pulls out a random name. Then she clicks her way back to the microphone.

"The female Tribute representing District 12 is..." She opens the small piece of paper and reads the name.

"Katniss Everdeen."

 **A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to have Katniss' name being called as a cliffhanger so here's a short chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like my short chapters. So anyways, I'm sure you all saw this coming and if you didn't well, what a nice surprise for you, huh? Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8: Goodbye

**Chapter 8**

 **Goodbye**

 **Katniss POV**

I'm frozen. Time has stopped. I refuse to believe it, but I know it's true.

 _This can't be happening. I have to take care of my family!_

I slowly make my way out of the crowd and up the stairs onto the stage of the Justice Building. I don't let the tears in my eyes fall, I'm stronger than that.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks, still perky as ever. "No? Alright, now onto the boys." She clicks her way over to the boys Reaping bowl and pulls out the first paper she grabs. Then clicks her way back over to the microphone. Her heels are seriously getting annoying.

"The male Tribute for District Twelve is.." She unfolds the paper and the reads the name.

"Rye Mellark." The silence that was already among the Districts thickens and I find Peeta in the crowd, he truly looks horrified that his brother was chosen.

Rye makes his way up the stairs, his legs visibly shaking. He comes and stands next to me and Effie asks for volunteers. Nobody does, and Peeta sits there looking helpless.

"Well, go on you two, shake hands." Effie tells us. Rye and I lock eyes and shake each others hands. Rye's hand is covered in sweat and I have to resist wiping my hand on my dress.

"Give a round of applause for this this years Tributes from District Twelve! Katniss Everdeen and Rye Mellark!" Effie claps away and everyone else in the District does nothing, for being a Tribute isn't something to celebrate.

"Alrighty then." Effie says, uncomfortably. She then leads Rye and I into the Justice Building where we're put into separate rooms so our families can say goodbye.

Almost exactly a minute after I'm put into the room, my sister and mother burst through the door and I barely hear the Peacekeeper tell them only two minutes.

I wrap my arms around my little sister, her tears soak my dress as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Why did they pick you, Katniss?" She asks.

"I don't know little duck." I tell her. "I don't know."

"Try to win. Please say you'll try to win." She begs.

"I will try as hard as I can to come back to you, Prim." I tell her. Then I look her in the eyes and say, "I promise." I then stand up and give my mother a stern look.

"I know you have medication, so you need to take it so you can take care of her." I tell her with no emotion evident in my tone.

"I will." She says. "I promise I won't let you down." I hug her and she hugs me back. Then the Peacekeeper comes in and says their time is up. Prim hugs me one last time and then leaves, clutching our mothers hand like a lifeline.

I stand up and wipe the tears from my eyes, not giving them permission to fall. The next person who comes in is Gale.

"Hi Gale." I say.

"Hey Catnip." he replies. Sadness evident in his voice.

"Look I know we've only known each other for a short period of time, but will you please help my family if they need it?" I feel really bad asking him this because he has his own family to take care of.

"Of course I will." He tells me. "What are friends for?"

"Thank you." I say. He says nothing and just comes up and hugs me, I'm shocked at first, but then hug him back. A Peacekeeper then comes in and tells Gale his time is up, Gale nods and leaves without a word. The final person who comes surprises me.

"Peeta." I say.

"Hey." Is all he says. His eyes are bloodshot so I can tell he's been crying.

"Have you gone to see your brother?" I ask.

"Yes." Is all I get in response. Normally, Peeta is so full of words so I can tell he's upset.

"Peeta, I'll be okay." I tell him. "I know how to use a bow, I'll make sure your brother comes back."

"But then you would be dead Katniss." He says.

"I don't care." I tell him. "At least you would have your brother back."

"Can you please not be selfless in this situation?" He says.

"What, is it _me_ that you want to win? Peeta, what about your brother?"

"I want _both_ of you to win, but I know it's not possible." He says sadly.

"Peeta." I say softly. I walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder, and make him look me in the eyes. "I'm going to to everything I can to get your brother back to you. I promise. You know I like to keep my promises."

"But Katniss, I don't want to lose you either." He tells me. Tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"You won't." I tell him. "I'll still live on as long as you remember me." Tears start to form in my eyes, but I yet again don't give them permission to fall. Peeta may be my friend, but I still won't cry in front of him. He nods, his lip quivering as more tears fall from his eyes and as I expected, he hugs me and I hug him back. I bury my face into his shoulder and breathe in his scent of fresh bread. It will be the last time I smell it ever, and that makes me upset.

Why does the Capitol have to ruin everything?

"I'll miss you, so much, Katniss." He says.

"I'll miss you, too." I reply. A Peacekeeper comes in and tells Peeta his time is up, he nods and squeezes my hand before he slowly leaves the room. The Peacekeeper closes the door and I'm left waiting for Effie. I had just said goodbye to everyone I care about. I'm never going to see them again.

That thought alone breaks the barrier and I let a single tear fall from my eye. I quickly wipe it away and wait for Effie to come collect me.

 **A/N: Okay, I know Katniss is very OOC in this chapter, but she's about to go into The Hunger Games. Cut her some slack, yeah? Anyways, I hope you liked it! This is probably my favorite chapter so far! Stay tuned for more chapters to my other stories!**

 **~Charlotte**


	9. Chapter 9: Train Ride

**Chapter 9**

 **Train Ride**

 **Katniss POV**

Effie bursts through the door almost five minutes after Peeta leaves.

"Alright, let's go!" She says in her Capitol accent. "We must be right on schedule so let's get you to the train." She then comes up behind me and gently pushes on my shoulders, ushering me out of the room.

I'm lead to a car and see that Rye is already inside. I sit down next to him and Effie climbs in after me and closes the door. The driver starts the car, and we're off to the train station.

Not surprisingly, there aren't many people there to see us off.

Effie leads us onto the train and we're off not much longer after the door closes.

The entire train is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I bet it's nothing compared to the actual Capitol, though.

"These are your rooms." Effie tells us as she gives us a tour of the train. "Rye, you're in the room on the right, Katniss in the room on the left. I'll leave you two to settle in, and I'll come by to fetch you for dinner."

Rye and I nod, Effie smiles and walks away. Her heels clicking annoyingly. I wonder when we'll meet our mentor, Haymitch.

Rye and I glance at each other before going into our separate rooms. I walk into mine and immediately see the big difference. The quite _literal_ big difference.

My room is bigger then my mom, Prim and I's rooms combined. There's a large bed that is way too big for my small figure and there's tons of space to walk around.

I walk up to what I'm sure is the bathroom door and open it, and as I suspected it's the bathroom.

The bathroom has a lot of buttons all over and I know I'm going to have to learn which button does what during my stay in the Capitol.

I look at the shower and it's probably bigger than my bed back in the District. Also, buttons that I'll learn about later. I walk out of the bathroom and see some clothes laid on the bed. How did I not hear someone come in? Those clothes weren't there when I came in.

I decide to forget about it and change into the clothes. I'm still in my Reaping outfit and I do want to change. I guess now wouldn't be a bad time to learn how to use all of those buttons, because I need to take a shower. I grab the clothes from the bed and make my way back to the bathroom. Closing the door behind me.

I strip out of my dress and undergarments, take my hair out it's original braid, then take my flats off. Placing them next to the toilet. I place the clean clothes on the counter next to the sink and look back over at the shower to look at the buttons. They have labels.

Thank God.

I find the button labeled _Water_ and press it, then water comes out from the shower head. I spot a handle that let's me determine the temperature of the water. I turn it to almost burning hot and climb in.

The hot water feels amazing as it cascades down my back and loosens my tense muscles. I push the buttons for shampoo and conditioner. Once my hair is washed, I find a washcloth and find the button for body wash, and the soap comes out onto the washcloth. Then I wet the cloth down, rubbing the soap into it and use it to scrub myself down. We don't have showers like this back in Twelve, so I'm taking advantage of all things Capitol while I can. Once I'm thrown into the arena, I won't be able to get a good shower like this ever again.

Thinking of my District makes me homesick. I miss my family. I miss my friend, Gale.

I miss Peeta.

I wonder what they're all doing right now? Are they mourning the loss of me? I don't expect to win the Games. If I do end up winning - which isn't likely - it would most likely be out of luck. I don't stand a chance against a Career or anyone older than me really. Sure, I have experience hunting, and I'm okay with a bow. That's not enough to kill anyone though. Not that I _want_ to kill anybody. I'm strictly an animal killer.

Once I feel I've been in the shower long enough, I turn the water off and step out. I grab a towel and dry myself off, then change into the clothes left for me.

It's a green blouse, black skinny jeans and black flats, with a black bra and pair of underwear.

Once I'm dressed, I grab the brush that's in here and brush the knot and snarls out my hair. I decide to just leave it down and walk out of the bathroom.

I sit on the bed and try to think of what I can do to pass the time. I look over and see a remote on the bedside table. I pick it up and look at the buttons.

I push the button labeled _City_ and a picture of one of the city streets in the Capitol pops up on one of the walls and I see the ridiculously dressed citizens. I press another button labeled _Woods_ and not surprisingly a picture of a woods comes up and it looks so similar to the woods back in my District.

Homesickness overwhelms me and I turn the pictures off, placing the remote back onto the table. I decide to explore the train.

I walk out of my room and down the hall. I find a door and I push the button to open it. I walk in and see it's a lounge room, with couches and chairs everywhere. I see Rye's blond hair on the couch in front of the TV, even though there's nothing on the screen. I take a risk and go sit next to him.

He glances at me as I sit down and I smile slightly. He does the same to me and moves over slightly. There's a moment of silence, before he breaks it.

"So, how are you holding up?" He asks me.

"I can ask you the same thing." I reply. He nods, slightly.

"I'm okay." He say.

"That's a lie." I tell him. "Nobody is _okay_ when they're chosen for the Games. Don't lie to yourself, Rye."

"I'll try my best." He says.

"Good." I say.

"So, how are you holding up?" He repeats his earlier question.

"In all honesty, I didn't expect to get picked my first year." I tell him. "I miss my family."

"I miss my brothers...and my dad." Rye says.

"Not you're mother?" I ask.

"No. My mother isn't exactly winning any _Mother of The Year_ award." He tells me. "She's horrible." Then I remember that day with the bread Peeta gave me.

"She hits you guys. Doesn't she?" I ask. He looks at me with wide eyes, probably wondering how in the world I know that. Then he nods shortly, before looking down at the floor.

"I've seen her hit Peeta, before." I tell him, and his head snaps back to look at me.

"When?" He whispers.

"It was almost a year ago, we were eleven." I begin. "I was trying to sell my sister and I's baby clothes so I could buy something to eat for my family. I didn't sell any of them and threw them in the mud, since it was raining."

Rye sits up and continues to listen carefully.

"I was ashamed that I didn't have anything for them, so I plopped down in front of that apple tree in front of your families bakery. My body was weak from lack of food, then I heard a crash from inside the bakery and your mother yelling. She stormed outside, dragging Peeta by the ear. She called him a fool and told him to feed the bread he'd burnt to the pigs. Then she smacked him on the back of the head so hard I swear I heard it. Then she went back inside."

I notice Rye has tears in his eyes, obviously feeling bad for his youngest brother.

"Peeta saw me and ran out towards me and gave me the two burnt bread pieces. He apologized that they were burnt, but that that was the only way he could get them to me. He burnt this pieces of bread on purpose and knew he was going to get hit for it, just so I could give my family something to eat that night."

I'm surprised that I just shared that with him. I normally don't open up to people, but hence he's Peeta's older brother I feel like I can trust him. I don't normally trust people either. I don't know what's going on with me, lately.

My face feels wet and I realize that I'm crying, and I quickly wipe the tears away. Rye seems to have no problem with crying in front of me, though.

"He never told me." Rye says, quietly. "He never tells me if something happens when I'm not there. Bazin and I are supposed to be his older brothers, we're supposed to protect him."

"Rye, Peeta probably just didn't want you to worry about him." I tell him.

"Worrying about my little brother is practically the only thing I know how to do, besides bake." Rye says.

"And that's okay." I tell him. "I continually worry about my little sister, too." Rye is silent for a couple minutes before he speaks again.

"He likes you a lot, you know?" He says. I look at him, confused. "Peeta. He likes you a lot. Every time you two hang out, whenever he comes home that's all he talks about. You're the only thing he talks about."

"I'm sure I'm not the _only_ thing. Peeta has other friends, I know that." I say.

"He's not as close to his other friends as he is with you." Rye tells me. "You make him happy, Katniss. Happier than I've ever seen him in his entire life."

I look down, biting my lip. This all confuses me. How does an ugly seam girl like me, make someone like Peeta happy? I decide to ask Rye.

"Why do I make him, happy?" I ask. " _How_?"

"Simple." Rye says. "He's had a huge crush on you since your guys' first day of Kindergarten." My eyes widen slightly at this, and I'm shocked.

"How can Peeta have a crush on _me_?" I ask. "I'm from the Seam, and I'm not even pretty."

"You don't see yourself clearly, do you Katniss?" Rye asks. "Peeta came home from his first day of Kindergarten and all he can talk about is this beautiful girl that he swears he's going to marry someday." I almost freeze when I hear this. Marry? Little five year old Peeta said he was going to _marry_ me?

"He must like me a lot, then." I reply.

"The boy is twelve years old and I swear he's in love with you, Everdeen." Rye says. I _do_ freeze when I hear this. No. No! He's not supposed to love me! We're supposed to be friends! Friends aren't supposed to be in love with each other.

Not that I'm in love with Peeta.

Right?

"Katniss, you okay?" I hear Rye, and snap back to reality.

"Yeah, sorry. I was thinking." I tell him. Rye suddenly get's serious.

"You're coming out of that arena _alive_ , Katniss." He says.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"Because, I'm going to make sure you do." He tells me.

"Rye, you can't be serious." I say.

"I am. Peeta needs you more than he needs me." He says. "Besides, he'll still have Bazin."

"Rye, he can't lose you. You're his brother!" I exclaim, standing up.

"He can't lose you either, Katniss." Rye tells me, standing up too. I have to look up to his tall figure, which makes me feel vulnerable.

"You're his brother, Rye!" I practically shout.

"He'll still have a brother when I'm gone. I can be replaced, but you... nobody can replace you in Peeta's life, Katniss." He rants.

I'm silent. I hate to admit it, but he's kind of right.

"You're getting out that arena alive, Katniss." Rye repeats. Then he walks away and out of the room. He's probably heading back to his room. I decide to go back to my room as well, so I can think about everything that Rye just said to me. Also, to think about everything that I've been ignoring.

Including the way I feel about Peeta.

 **A/N: Okay, I've finally updated a story I haven't updated a story in such a long time! Wasn't it like, back in November when I last updated this story? I think so. Geez. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm sorry for such a long wait. More chapters on my other stories coming soon. And maybe some new stories coming in late January early February? *Hint.* *Hint.* Until next time.**

 **~Charlotte**


End file.
